Halloween
by Eric HetaGrav Johnson
Summary: It's Halloween and Shuichi's spending it with Yuki and his siblings; plus Nittle Grasper and Bad Luck! But when people start dying during his 'yoga' with Yuki; what will happen? Rated M for smut, profanity and detailed gorey deaths. Yes, I am a twisted individual. But I added humour to make it funny...! Don't kill me. TT-TT Oh, contains mild homophobia, but nothing that bad.
1. The Killings Start

It was a cold Halloween night. Yuki and I were going to meet up with Ryuichi Sakuma with his band, Nittle Grasper and my band, Bad Luck, for a night in a "haunted mansion". Yuki kept grumbling about how stupid this all was and I giggled. It was kinda funny listening to Yuki curse with fangs in his mouth.

Yuki was dressed up as Dracula and I as the Wolfman! But Yuki kept calling me Pup. Mean Yuki...

When we arrived at the haunted mansion, Hiroshi (Hiro) Nakano, my best friend and Bad Luck's guitar player, waved us over. He was dressed up as a zombie and I squealed. Yuki grumbled. Suguru Fujisaki, our keyboardist, arrived with Tohma Seguchi; Fujisaki's cousin, president of NG Corp. and keyboardist for Nittle Grasper. Ryuichi arrived with his second keyboardist, Noriko, moments later. Tohma was dressed as a madman, Ryuichi as a pink bunny, Fujisaki wasn't dressed up and Noriko as a slut.

Wait; she always looks like that.

"Alright, we're all here. Let's get inside." Yuki snarled; crossing his arms. Noriko squealed like the annoying bitch she is and swooned over him. I huffed.

"What's-a matter, Yuki? Ya scared?" Hiro teased. Yuki shot him a dirty look and I giggled, hugging Yuki's arm. Tohma held a finger to his lips and winked.

"But we are awaiting two people, dearest Eiri...Mika and Tatsuha."

"Okay bye." Yuki turned around and began walking back to the car, so I grabbed his arm and dug my heels in. He yelped and we both fell backwards.

"Yuuuuukiiiii you promised...!" I whined loudly. Yuki grumbled in defeat and I let out a victorious squeal.

"Where is Mika and Tatsuha anyway?" Fujisaki asked; glancing around. Everyone shrugged and Yuki let out a grin.

"Maybe they're dead inside." he teased. Ryuichi bit his costume's paw and whimpered fearfully. I smacked Yuki and he glared.

"Don't scare Mr. Sakuma!" I whined; hugging my idol.

"Shuichi, stop whining or I won't fuck you for a week." Yuki said with a glare.

"Stop being mean or I'm throwing away all your cigarettes and alcohol!"

"What?! That's not fair!" Yuki cried. Tohma and Hiro were chuckling in the corner and Noriko stared blankly at us.

"Alright alright! You win..." Yuki sighed. I let out another triumphant squeal and hugged Yuki's neck.

"I looooooove youuuuu Yukiiiiiii!"

"Shut up!"

"Hey you said you wouldn't be mean!"

Yuki and I started arguing when Tatsuha and Mika, Yuki's brother and sister, arrived. Mika is also Tohma's wife and Tatsuha has a little (massive) crush on Ryuichi.

Yuki instantly shut up when Mika smacked him on the head. "Eiri, that is no way to start our day." she said sternly. Yuki just glared.

"Alright, we're all here now. On we go!" Hiro laughed as he opened the front doors. We all walked inside; Yuki grumbling and me giggling.

Now, a haunted mansion usually is dark and creepy and foreboding. Well...this one wasn't. There were pretty candles and chandeliers; everything was bright and colourful and cheery!

"Hmph. I thought you found the "perfect" haunted mansion, Tohma." Yuki snickered. Tohma paled and shook his head; completely in disbelief.

"But...I was here earlier, Eiri...none of these lights were working; nor the candles lit! Or-or it looking _cheery!_ Why...this-this is horrible!" he cried. Mika grabbed her husband's arm and pecked his cheek.

"Now now, Tohma. You were bound to fail sometime!" she teased. I giggled and even Yuki chuckled.

"Hey. Anyone notice that...it's just the hallway that's bright?" Hiro asked. Everyone turned to him then peered into multiple rooms.

"Ooooh this room looks like a bedroom, Yuki!" I gasped; flicking the light switch which seemed to turn out the hall light.

Someone screamed and the light flicked back on. I was shaking lightly and glanced back at everyone. Tatsuha and Ryuichi were clinging to one another, Noriko to Fujisaki and Mika to Tohma. Hiro looked like he shit his pants but the best expression of all was Yuki. He was pale; covering his mouth and hyperventilating. And then I realized Yuki was the one that screamed!

I guess everyone came to that conclusion because slowly we all began to laugh. Yuki just snarled and grabbed my hand; pulling me close.

"Listen, all you fucking brats...we should split up into three groups. There's nine of us so three per group. Hiroshi, you're with us. Suguru, Mika, Tohma; you're group two. And...Tatsuha." Yuki's eyes seemed to lock onto his younger brother's. "Keep that fucking dick in your pants or I'll break it. Capche?"

Everyone nodded and we all joined our groups. Hiro put an arm over my shoulders and Yuki cleared his throat.

"Whoever finds the bedrooms, whistle. Whoever finds flashlights and matches, call me or my siblings. And if someone finds a dead body, well, just scream."

Ryuichi fainted.

Hiro glanced at me and I giggled; he, Yuki and I going up a flight of stairs using Yuki's phone as a flashlight. Hiro sighed and rubbed his neck; Yuki suddenly whistling. All other noise seemed to stop right then.

"Who whistled?!" came Tohma's voice.

Yuki yelled back that he did from upstairs and soon everyone had gathered around us. Yuki led us all into the room and found the lightswitch; turning the light on.

It was amazing. All these rooms had two beds; one king size and the other twin. Which made me realize couples could sleep together and those that were alone could sleep alone. I found a nightstand and opened it; cheering because I found the flashlights and matches. Yuki's eyes narrowed but he didn't say anything.

"Alright. We found beds so we can all sleep here tonight. We'll meet up outside the rooms in the morning; so go the fuck to sleep."

And with that, he yanked me close and kicked the door shut.

"Finally..." he grumbled as he gave me a soft kiss. "...we have time alone..."

I giggled happily as I kissed back; snaking my arms around his shoulders. He turned off the light and pressed me into the bed; kissing me more hungrily as he began feeling along my body. I moaned happily and kissed him back; shuddering.

"Fuck, Shuichi...what did you do to me..." Yuki breathed as he paused in his kisses to remove my shirt.

I shivered in the cold room and blushed. He obviously couldn't see me blush and instantly began sliding his hand down my pants. I gasped and pushed my hips into his hand; his fingers wrapping around my growing member as he squeezed it gently.

" Yu-!" I began to shout before Yuki covered my mouth. I whimpered and pouted.

"Shuichi, I don't want people to hear me fuck you and I don't know how thin these walls are so shut up before we get caught." Yuki whispered sharply. I nodded and continued to pout until he began to stroke my member.

I gasped and moaned into his hand; pushing my hips into his skilled hand. His lips began pressing into my chest and I shuddered more; whimpering from being muffled.

"Shuichi...please be quiet..." Yuki panted as he undid my pants; recovering my mouth and his hand returning to mt member. I nodded as I moaned.

His hand soon left my member and I whimpered faintly in protest before his lips took over. I gasped and arched my back just in time for his fingers to enter my body. I gasped louder as he began sucking and licking my dick as he began to thrust his fingers deep.

"Mmm-nnh!" I cried into his hand; panting softly and starting to fuck his face. He let out a pleasured gasp and moaned softly too; fingers moving a touch faster.

I was about to cum in his mouth when somebody screamed.

Yuki instantly pulled away and I whined as he moved away; turning on our light, which didn't seem to work. He turned on a flashlight and gestured for me to follow him. So I got up and quickly followed him out of the room; wrapping up in a blanket to hide my erection. Everyone was gathered outside a room, except for Tohma and Mika. Yuki frowned and pushed the door open to reveal Mika sobbing over her husband's body. Curious, we all approached and I felt the urge to throw up. Tohma's chest was cut open; blood still coming out of the wound and his mouth. Yuki froze in his movements before grabbing Tohma's wrist.

"... he's dead..." Yuki choked.

Mika burst into tears and Yuki pulled his sister into a hug; Tatsuha joining in. I stammered and stared at Tohma's body and everyone fell quiet.

"...s-someone...murdered...Tohma-kun...?" Ryuichi asked weakly. I glanced at my idol and he seemed to have problems breathing. I pulled him close and Hiro walked into the room.

"Shit...so that means we're stuck in a haunted mansion...for /real/..." Hiro gasped. I felt a cold sickening feeling pass over my body and let go of Ryuichi.

I ran out into the hallway and threw my guts up.

A few minutes later, everyone gathered outside the room again. Everyone was scared and shaking, even Yuki. I pecked his cheek weakly and gripped his hand. Ryuichi and Mika were still crying, Noriko clinging to both Hiro and Tatsuha.

"Alright...no splitting up." Yuki said as calmly as he could; squeezing my hand.

"Who the fuck in their right mind would kill Tohma!?" Noriko cried. Everyone shifted.

"All of us..." I whispered faintly. Noriko glared at me and I looked up at her. "We all have a reason to kill him...maybe one of us did it..."

Everyone backed away from the group and even Yuki glared at me.

"Damn it, Shuichi!" Hiro cried. "That's just cold!"

I backed away from everyone and teared up when they all started yelling at me, except for Mika, Ryuichi and Yuki. I sniffed and ran into the first room I passed by and slammed a door shut; locking it. I heard silent gasps and panicked screams.

"Shuichi! It's not safe to be alone! Get the fuck out of there!" Yuki cried. I curled up against the door; crying softly. I didn't mean to make them mad...I just wanted everyone safe...

Yuki let out a soft growl from the other side of the door and it suddenly bounced. I gasped and hugged my knees tightly. The light flickered on and I slammed my eyes shut quickly. Opening my left eye slowly, I saw a figure standing a few feet away from me.

Naturally, I approached it.

"Hello...?" I reached for the figure and the head slowly turned to me. I let out the loudest scream I could ever muster and the door behind me cracked open.

" SHUICHI!" Yuki screamed; yanking me away from the bloodied man in front of me; a corpse hanging from the ceiling. I choked and sobbed; clinging to Yuki as I cried.

Everyone poured into the room and I heard Mika gasp. Yuki let loose a faint curse and I sniffled; glancing up at him. He was staring down at me; his eyes seeming to ask for forgiveness.

"Yu...ki...?" I whispered. He kissed me deeply and turned so my back was to the body without me realizing it. He smiled weakly as he pulled me away and I felt my heart race with fear.

"Wh-what's wrong...?" I asked in a panicked whisper. Yuki looked over me then back to me.

"I didn't see him leave the room...you don't know who you saw, do you..?" Yuki whispered; touching his forehead to mine. My heart stopped.

"...wh-who...?"

"That's...that's Fujisaki, Shuichi...h-he's..." came Hiro's choked voice. I spun around and stared at the body; suddenly noticing Fujisaki's green tinted hair.

Needless to say I threw up once more.

Yuki pulled me close as I cried. Mika joined the hug and I don't know if anyone else did or not. Nor did I really care. I began to calm down and relax when Yuki shoved Mika off (or she got off me on her own) and held me closer. He kissed my head softly and my lips lovingly. I gripped his shoulders as I kissed him back.

"Gro-oss! Fucking faggots, go be pervy elsewhere!" Noriko whined. I spun around and decked her; sniffling.

Everyone stopped and stared at me.


	2. What The Hell

I wiped tears from my eyes and glared down at Noriko. She had dropped her jaw and was stammering; staring up at me as her mouth started swelling. Yuki grabbed me and held me close.

"Noriko...you dumb bitch..." Yuki hissed. "You never...ever...insult something Shuichi cares about...or he'll hunt you the fuck down and ki-"

"Like he killed Suguru and Tohma?" she spat.

Silence fell across the room and I wanted to collapse. I felt tears start up again and she scoffed.

"Drop the innocent act. You were the one that ran into the same room as Suguru. You're the one who suggested one of us killed Tohma. And since we found Tohma you've been covering your body. Why? Covered in /blood/, Shu-chan?"

Yuki ripped the blanket off me to reveal my bare body; me instantly dropping my hands to cover my dick. Noriko shut up and Yuki stomped right up to her.

"For your fucking information I was fucking him. And my /sister/ was the one that found Tohma. So if you fucking /dare/ open your mouth one more time about how horrible Shuichi is, I will find a way to make you fucking /pay/!" Yuki shouted angrily.

Ryuichi and Hiro walked over to me and held me as Yuki and Noriko began fighting. Mika and Tatsuha began to talk quietly amongst themselves and I tried not to sink to my knees in despair.

"Hey wait. What makes you think Shuichi would want to kill everyone, anyway? Fujisaki's our friend and bandmate. He'd have no reason to murder him." Hiro pointed out. Noriko stood up and placed her hands on her hips.

"Well for one we all know he doesn't like the Seguchi family, so it's only natural that he'd hate Suguru too! After all; he /is/ Tohma's cousin!"

"But I liked Fujisaki..." I whimpered. "He was our producer for a while...and he was good at it..." Hiro nodded in agreement. Mika walked over and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Besides, what Shuichi has against my husband has nothing to do with his bandmate. Tohma...kept forcing him and Eiri apart." Mika said; shuddering and tearing up at the mention of her husband. Noriko fell silent.

"Yeah! And Tohma kept getting in the way of Bro's relationship with Shu-kun!" Tatsuha blurted out. "And he hospitalized Shu-kun once or twice, too!"

Yuki glared at Noriko. "So did you kill them just so you can pin the blame on someone?" he asked, placing a hand on the wall by her head. She snorted.

"You wish! I have nothing against Tohma or Suguru~" she giggled.

"Then why did you say you wanted to..?" Ryuichi piped up.

Everyone turned and stared at him.

Ryuichi slowly began telling us of how Noriko wanted everyone to shut up and die, since she hated how Bad Luck was surpassing Nittle Grasper. She was even the one to tell Tohma of this place, apparently! Noriko had paled through the entire retelling and Ryuichi appeared less childish and more serious. Yuki grunted and shook his head.

"I don't trust anything or anyone except Shuichi right now." Yuki said suddenly. Everyone shifted and Hiro slowly smiled.

"I trust Yuki and Shuichi." Hiro said with a nod. Ryuichi and Mika nodded as well.

Mika sighed. "I don't believe anyone here is able to kill without going insane," she started, eyes staring at Yuki. "So I trust you all."

Tatsuha and Noriko glanced at one another, waiting for the other to speak when I spoke up. "Neither Ryuichi or Yuki would have the balls to do something they know would upset me, Hiro too. They didn't do it!"

Ryuichi's face lit up and he glomped me in a bunny hug. "Shuichi didn't do it; the scent of death isn't on him!"

Noriko was the last to speak. She remained tight lipped and her eyes darkened. "The only ones I don't trust is Shuichi, Yuki...or Mika."

Everyone glared at her and I clung to my idol and my boyfriend. Yuki shook his arm to get me off but I stayed. Ryuichi giggled.

"Well what do we do now, shit for brains." Noriko hissed at me. I huffed and clung tighter to Yuki.

"We-well...Yuki said we can't split up...but there's no bedroom large enough for all of us yet...so we keep looking! I just gotta get my costume and get dressed!" I announced. Everyone nodded and Yuki snorted.

"Hell no. Stay naked. Unless you want to let everyone watch you get dressed."

My cheeks flushed and I think I started getting hard again. Yuki raised an eyebrow.

"Woah. Didn't know you were that kinky."

"Yuuuuuuukiiiiiiiii!"

Red faced I began walking back to the bedroom Yuki and I were in, only to find my costume was gone. I spun around and crashed into Yuki with a gasp.

"My costume's gone!" I shouted. Everyone poked their head's into the room and looked around before all shrugging.

"Ha; Shuichi has to stay naked in front of everyone." Yuki snorted; pulling me close. "With such a hard on, no less!"

I gasped and covered my dick with my hands; my face red and eyes watering. Yuki kissed my cheek softly and I sniffled; scared for my mind. I clung to him and he blushed.

"Damn it; if they get freaky..." Noriko groaned. Tatsuha shushed her and Ryuichi giggled.

"Hey. You're not allowed to break from the group but Shuichi can't go around naked." Hiro sighed. Mika sighed as well and I clung tighter to Yuki.

"I'll carry him," Yuki decided. "I'll walk behind you all until we get out."

"Who said we're leaving?!" Noriko cried.

"How about the two dead bodies!" Hiro countered.

"Uhm...guys..." I said suddenly; doing a quick count.

Yuki. Me. Ryuichi. Mika. Noriko. Tatsuha. Hiro. Two deaths.

"Okay...I was making sure no one died..." I breathed. Noriko scoffed.

"I'm getting away from this wienerfest; later!"

And Noriko walked off.

Yuki growled as he, his sister and his brother ran after her; leaving me naked with Ryuichi and Hiro. I continued to blush and covered my dick the best I could with my small hands. Hiro raised an eyebrow.

"Hiro..." I whined softly; another feeling coming over me. He blinked twice and I gulped. "I...I need to pee..."

Hiro coughed and looked away; Ryuichi gasping. "Me too!"

"Ugh...okay! We'll find a bathroom..." Hiro grunted; obviously embarrassed.

The three of us walked slowly down the hall; close together. I hissed as the feeling grew stronger and gripped my dick so it wouldn't suddenly piss while I was walking. Ryuichi was biting his paw and Hiro grunted in annoyance as he finally found the bathroom. Which was small for a large house. But enough for all three of us to fit in it. I pleadingly stared at Hiro and we all entered together as Ryuichi and I finally let it out.

"Ahhh..." Ryuichi sighed as he finished; washing his hands.

I felt my cheeks flare up and panted softly; realizing I couldn't piss until I came. So I slowly started jacking off; whimpering slightly because of the pressure of holding back my cum.

"Shuichi...? What are you doing...?" Hiro asked slowly as I moaned. I bit into my hand and teared up.

"Shu-chan's hard!" Ryuichi gasped. Hiro choked back a surprised cry and I whined.

"I-I c-can't get off..." I whimpered; face flushing in embarrassment. They both went silent.

"...then...imagine I'm Yuki..." Hiro whispered; gripping my dick. I grunted and panted harder.

Ryuichi noisily gulped as I heard him move closer. I felt a set of hands on my chest as Hiro stroked my member and I arched my back as my nipples were twisted slightly. A mouth met mine and I moaned loudly into it. Hiro's hand felt so good on my dick...I began thrusting into his hand; panting as a tongue entered my mouth and played with my own. The hands on my chest rubbed, twisted and squeezed my chest as my dick began oozing.

"F-fuck...Sh-Shuichi..." Hiro panted; obviously getting turned on. I pushed harder into his hand.

"I-I need...a-a dick...i-in me..." I gasped loudly; melting against them both.

I felt all hands disappear and knelt over the toilet; panting heavily with want. I heard both zippers unzip and felt Hiro press against me.

"I-I'm sorry...Yuki won't be happy with this..." Hiro whispered as he slowly thrusted inside me.

I gasped and arched; Hiro thicker yet smaller than Yuki. I heard the door lock and saw Ryuichi's outline appear before me. I blushed darkly and gave a loud, pleasured cry when Hiro began fucking me. Ryuichi sat on the toilet as Hiro edged himself closer to Ryuichi; pausing his thrusts to lift me.

"Wh-what...?" I panted worriedly. Ryuichi kissed me deeply as I felt my ass start tearing; Ryuichi's dick now entering me. He was bigger and wider than Yuki.

"N-no...! T-too much...!" I cried; gripping my dick, which was at full attention. Ryuichi giggled as Hiro chuckled.

"It'll stop hurting soon, Shuichi...promise!" Ryuichi whispered as he licked my ear. I shuddered and bit my lips.

They began thrusting at their own paces as first; creating a strange friction within me and I trembled; Hiro squeezing my chest from behind as Ryuichi gripped my dick. Soon they were at an even pace and I was moaning into Ryuichi's mouth; Hiro panting against my shoulder and Ryuichi whimpering.

"Sh-shit...I-I'm close..." Hiro muttered as the both of them fucked me harder; spreading my legs wide. I threw my head back and cried loudly; insides feeling torn and Ryuichi panted in agreement to Hiro.

"S-sorry...Sh-Shu...Shuichi...!" Ryuichi moaned as he came deep within me; Hiro following. I arched my back as I came/pissed all over Ryuichi.

They slowly lifted me off of them and I groaned weakly; unable to move. Hiro cursed and Ryuichi gulped silently.

"I-I'm...st-still hard..." he whispered.

I lifted my head and Ryuichi looked away. I nodded and Hiro blinked. He tapped Ryuichi's shoulder as I opened my mouth; Ryuichi gasping then grabbing my head. He slowly slid his dick in my mouth with a groan.

Hiro wrapped his arms from behind me; his member under mine. He began thrusting, as if in me, against it and I moaned loud; taking Ryuichi's cock deeper within my throat.

"Mmm...yeah..." Ryuichi grunted in a low, lustful voice. Hiro shuddered and jerked into me; causing me to arch my back.

"Shit...I need to be in you again, Shuichi..." Hiro grunted as he forcefully slammed his dick in me.

I gasped as Ryuichi started fucking my face as Hiro fucked my ass. I started to cry and whimper in pain; Hiro locking my hands behind me as he thrust deeper within me. I felt my hands get restrained then my legs spread as open as they could be; Hiro shifting and slamming my prostate as I arched my back; Ryuichi's cock hitting the back of my throat. I felt them both speed up; close to cumming as Hiro rammed my prostate.

"SHUICHI!" came Yuki's voice from the other side of the door.

I jerked as Ryuichi cried out as he came in my mouth; my cum hitting the ground and Hiro grunting; cumming in my ass once more. I felt the cum start leaking out as the door broke down; a shocked gasp coming from it. I weakly groaned and closed my tired eyes.

* * *

**_Let's play a game again! Who do you think is going around killing them? Who do you think is going to die next? 4 reviews and I'll update! _**


End file.
